everlastingroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeva
"I made a new kind of flower today!" Yeva is the Goddess of Life and the Mother of Dragons. She was created when Crow was split into pieces. the 2 major pieces being Harbinger and Yeva. She is of an unknown race but shows similarities to an elf. This has no real implications given she can change her appearance at will. Description Towering above many, Yeva stands at 7'4" and generally higher heights. This is not to impose on others; but simply because it makes it easier for her to pick fruit from the trees, and when standing at a higher height she can see more of her Garden. Yeva has long, wavy blonde hair and purple eyes. Her ears are long and pointy, as she once met an elf and thought their ears were beautiful. Because of this, she took a similar form. She wears a crown made of leaves as well as a dress she made herself out of silk (and leaves). Yeva is bright and cheery, almost always in a good mood. The garden she lives in will always reflect her mood, but the rest of life does not. If she is sad, the garden will appear as if in winter. If she is happy, the garden will experience spring or summer. If she is to die, the garden will die as well. But Life never truly dies. Yeva can commonly be found trying to create new types of plants or animals, creating clothing she thinks is nice-looking, and lazing about in her garden's pond. Despite being able to create complex objects, Yeva has the mentality of a child. She doesn't even know what colours are, nor does she know how to read or write. She only knows what comes naturally to her, which is to create. Background Creation There is not much to Yeva's story, as she keeps to herself. She was created when Crow split apart, her and Harbinger being the two biggest pieces to become of what was left of the fallen god. After being freed by Noah, she went about her own business and bothered no one. Her Own Creations At one point, a small collection of the last dragon eggs left on Earth were brought to her to give life, as they had perished. She agreed, and because of this, she became the Mother of Dragons. Multiple souls have been brought to her to make a body for. The working bodies she has created include the ones made for Dao, Frostmourne, Onyxia, and her own body. Abilities Yeva can create plants, animals, anything that is alive. If she can imagine it, she can make it. She is Life itself, after all. Alongside her ability to create, she also: * Regenerates extremely quickly * Cannot be poisoned or diseased * Can see into the past of any living creature She can hover, fly, and is very light. Yeva does not fight as she is a pacifist, nor does she know how to use any weapons in the first place. Relationships * Parents: Crow * Siblings: Harbinger, Other Pieces of Crow * Children: Daisy (via Magic) And so on. Trivia * Yeva knows the names of animals and can speak to them. * Currently, Yeva is being taught to read by Neve. Category:Character Category:Female